how_to_writefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Akira Starfall/The Beginning
We had a project in my world history class where we had to create our own civilization. I volunteered to do majority of the written parts of the project, minus the city summary, which was basically describing our civilization's capital city. So anyway, we had to write a creation myth, which I did alone. This is my writing and I do not permit for you to take it. Sharing without my consent is prohibited. Anyway, here we go. The Beginning © 2017 In the beginning, there was only Bakat. She reigned over an endless expanse of nothingness – there was no darkness, no light, no Earth, no sky. It was not a world, nor was it a universe. It was simply nothing, and Bakat was the only evidence of existence. She had always existed – as there was yet no beginning, there was no time to which one could trace her origin. Time itself was not yet in existence. Bakat raised her hand and out of nothingness a being was created. The first god. With him he brought a vast expanse of land: the Earth. Bakat called him Tekem and commanded that he rule over the world that came from his existence, and named herself the goddess of the nothingness. When the god Namrut was created, named ruler of peace, this nothingness became something called a sky, with darkness and light, day and night, as Namrut had brought with him harmony and balance. Day and night existed in harmony, as did darkness and light, and they were all part of the sky. Light came from a blazing disk of flames, named the Sun, that warmed the earth. Darkness came from the silver glowing disk, named the Moon, that chased the disk of flames away. But then the Sun would chase the Moon away and it would be day again, and then the Moon would chase the Sun again and it would once again be night. It was an endless cycle, the story of two creations that existed in war . . . yet in harmony. From the constant battle of day and night emerged the god of war, Kan-ra. He was a violent god, constantly waging war with Tekem, but when he decided against killing Tekem in a battle he was named the god of honor. Kan-ra was the creator of the warriors. Man was created as a creature meant for war. It was Tekem who created man, but to show gratitude to Kan-ra for sparing his life he allowed him to determine man’s purpose. Shrewd, violent Kan-ra, despite the honor he possessed deep inside his heart, made man violent and unable to live without conflict. He made man the most powerful creature on Earth, but virtually destroyed man by making him the most violent and dangerous. Namrut interfered at the last possible moment, the final fraction of a second before the first man set foot upon the Earth, and gave the humans a chance at peace. He gave them the gift of hope, hope that man would use his power wisely and only for good, hope that someday, man would be at peace, and thus so would the world in which he lived. As leaders began to rise amongst the humans, the need for a god of kingly power was evident. And so rose the god Ka-ankh, created from the dust of the moon and fire of the sun. He was a wise and just god, and from these two virtues that he held so close to his heart, wisdom and justice, came two more gods: Hamset and Bek. Hamset granted man wisdom, the wisdom of the gods, and Bek ensured that justice was present in the world. Despite the efforts of the gods to ensure that man be honorable and promote justice and peace, Kan-ra had, after all, created them to be warring, violent creatures. Man was a species composed of vicious killers, unrighteous creatures who relished the suffering of others, relished taking an innocent life. The violence existed in every civilization, every empire, practiced by everyone from the greatest kings to the lowliest peasants. The gods saw the bloodshed and were greatly disturbed, consulting Bakat for a solution. “Perhaps we should kill them all,” Kan-ra growled, unsheathing his bloodstained sword. “You are responsible for man’s war-like nature,” Tekem grumbled, an earthquake rumbling across the land below. A city collapsed, and everyone within its walls perished. “I do not think that you should offer an opinion on this matter.” He sighed irritably, a sandstorm tearing across a vast desert. “I had a vision of ''peaceful ''creatures.” Namrut said nothing of what he had done, as the other gods knew not of man’s potential for peace. He had confided only in Bakat, who now nodded her head and replied to Tekem, “And peaceful they shall be. For not every man is a violent man. We preach justice, and so we shall practice justice. When a righteous man dies, he joins us in the heavens. The violent man does not deserve the same.” She narrowed her eyes, and the chill of icy cirrus clouds crept into her voice. “For the violent man, I think an eternity of suffering shall be appropriate.” And so came to be the world beneath the world – there existed Heaven and Earth, and now there existed below the Earth a place of eternal suffering called the Abyss. It was here that the cruel man was punished for his crimes during life and knew all the suffering of the people whose blood stained his hands. To rule over the Abyss, a god known as Hagar was chosen. Hagar was dark and cold, created from the darkness in the sky. Previously a powerless god, merely existing in the shadows, he was granted power over death and doom. Hagar resided in the shadows, and when a man died, Bek would judge him, determining whether he was a good man or an evil man. A good man was escorted by Namrut to the heavens to live eternally with the gods. An evil man was seized by Hagar and thrown into the depths of the Abyss. Bakat decided the man’s punishment, and the punishment was carried out by Hagar’s flaming demons, the feared Fires of the Abyss. Hagar’s dark demons, the Shadows of the Abyss, ensured that the evil man could never escape, cloaking the fiery Abyss in darkness. Now that there existed a punishment for evil, the number of peaceful men increased, and good was present in the world once again. Just as there would be no day without night, good could not exist without evil, so evil was not absent. But good was stronger, even in times of darkness when evil looked to be the victor. Because of Namrut’s hope, good never died, never succumbed to evil. This was a battle that could never be won by evil nor darkness. The most good in the world could be found in a series of cities and villages on an island in the largest ocean. The cities and villages welded together like white hot metal to form the great kingdom of Acalan. The kingdom grew and possessed great wealth, and the existence of such wealth led to the need of another god: Seb, the god of wealth. Seb gave good fortune to the righteous and protected the rich man’s wealth from thieves, so long as the rich man swore to help anyone in need and to never abuse his wealth and power. But the greatest thing about Acalan was its rulers. The gods had chosen a warrior king for Acalan, but Bakat refused to trust a single man with the wellbeing and protection of the greatest civilization in the world. It was from the founders of Acalan that Bakat chose her Writers, fourteen scribes, seven men and seven women, who spoke for her on Earth. They are even more powerful and divine than the king, who is a god himself. To turn against the Writers is to defy Bakat, as they are Bakat’s sons and daughters, and to turn against Bakat is to endanger oneself beyond imagination. Once, as Acalan continued to prosper, a god was foolish enough to rise against Bakat. Son of Kan-ra and Bakat, he rose against his own mother, possessing his father’s thirst for bloodshed. Soter did not fear violence nor destruction – he feared nothing at all. And so he had been named the god of valor and revenge, a god small in stature and young in appearance but with all the fearlessness of a lion in his heart. But his heart was torn and broken, for his parents were not kind nor caring. They cared so much about the little humans that lived on the land below but not one bit about their own son. Desperate to prove his worth, Soter set out one night to kill his mother. Standing in his way were Tekem and Kan-ra, stopping him before he could reach Bakat. However, Bakat had never slept that night, sitting awake polishing her sword made of light from the sun and moon. Hearing of her son’s attempts, she faced him on the great mountain in the Sapphire range, accepting his challenge: control of the heavens, the Earth, the Abyss, and the universe. It was an epic battle of darkness and light, ice and fire, day and night, sun and moon, for they were as different as anyone could ever be. Bakat, the protective, fierce queen of the gods, goddess of the sky and heavens, ruler of all of creation, lover of humans, neglecter of her only son. Soter, the young, ambitious, fearless, ruthless son of the god of war and honor and the goddess of the sky and heavens, envious of and bitter towards man until the end. The sun rose and set seven times, and so did the moon. The stars glittered above them when Bakat finally defeated Soter, stabbing him through the heart with her sword of light. Soter collapsed to the earth, the impact creating a chasm into which he fell, forever disappearing into the darkness of the Abyss. Hagar watched from the shadows, amused, as the Fires of the Abyss carried Soter’s body into the endless blackness. Perhaps the fallen god could be of some use to him. Hagar was much too clever to think of overthrowing Bakat. However, he had devised a much shrewder plan, a plot that would change the entirety of creation. While Bakat ruled in the heavens, while Tekem reigned over the Earth, while the Writers of Bakat and the king of Acalan ran the kingdom, Hagar decided to speak to Soter. He found him in a prison at the heart of the Abyss, trapped behind unbreakable bars of godly steel. The fallen god gripped the bars in both hands and glowered at him, his red eyes pulsing with a demonic light. “What else can you take from me?” he rasped. “You’ve already taken everything. All of you . . .” Hagar smiled coldly. “I am not one of them. I reside in the shadows and rule over the Abyss. I am a god of darkness, of death and doom. God of valor and revenge, you did not bring this fate upon yourself. Bakat should be ashamed that she neglected you and turned you into the vengeful monster I see before me. I have come to offer you a second chance. A chance at something quite wonderful.” His smile seemed to grow icier. “Vengeance.” Soter was listening now, his misery seeming to have lifted slightly upon hearing the word. Hagar continued to speak. “It is true that it is unwise to defy Bakat, to turn against her. But she loves Tekem’s little humans so much that perhaps . . . if we punished man . . .” A small smile appeared on Soter’s bloodied face. “If we tortured man. Forced man to suffer. If man can bring suffering upon man . . . why can’t a god?” It is from the flames and ashes of the Abyss, bounded together by the combined powers of the death god and the fallen valor god, that the monsters emerged. Sent to the Earth above by Hagar and Soter, the monsters wreaked havoc upon man. From Acalan heroes rose to fight the monsters, as Soter’s valor had not been forgotten, despite his attempted act of destroying Bakat. And from these armies came something new . . . an idea the gods had never named. The idea that bound the Acalanians to their land, king, the Writers, the gods, and Bakat. The idea was loyalty, and a god called Amran was created to rule over it, originating from a warrior’s loyalty towards his king and gods. Now that there were ten gods, the Writers created a code of ten laws, laws that stood out from all other laws ever made. Each god had one law, even Soter, who, despite having fallen, had not been forgotten. Since he had granted valor to man, Bakat ordered that he receive his own law. And it is by these ten laws that Acalanians shall abide forever. The world was not entirely at peace, but peace still existed, and Bakat continued to rule over all things as long as time went on. Category:Blog posts